Dominate
by Ratsregit
Summary: HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT!Buffy gives into a side of her rarely seen and unleashes it onto Spike. Sucky description,steamy content.


**Dominate**

Below is shit that no one likes to read, but you can read it anyway.

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of Joss Whedon blah blah blah._

_Author's Note: This was written in two hours by a horny adolescent virgin. So if I got some things wrong, don't blame me, blame my parents for not conceiving me earlier. And since spell check is broken on my computer, I had to hand correct each word, so if I missed some words, just remember that perfection is a bloody stupid lie._

_Dedication: This fevered piece of steamyness was written in thought of a stupid wimpy male who unfortuneatly plays a big role in my life at the moment. You know who you are, though I would be shocked if you actually found this. If you somehow are reading this, know that I DO NOT WANT TO FUCKING DOMINATE YOU ,stupid dickless prick! Just because I did that crazy shit, that's no reason to-oh nevermind._

The stupid shit is over. Below is the actual...uh...story.

You would think that it was the Slayer that would be the hesitant one, based on her past behavior. You would surprised however, to see that on this particular night, that it was certainly not this way at all.. So was Spike.

"Buffy, did you switch bodies with Faith again?"

Buffy looked at the platinum blonde vampire and raised an eyebrow. "Of course not," she said between kisses."Does a girl need to be a horny maniac to have some fun?"

"Well," Spike looked up at the rough stone ceiling of his currant residence as the Slayer sucked on the skin of his neck with a certain amount of restraint. "Generally you're not so-...ooooh." Spike closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The feeling of Buffy's small feminine form pressing against him so eagerly had finally done it. Her celestial scent had aided as the hand that squeezed his trigger firmly. He felt the familiar tightening sensation down in his lower reigon and moaned softly.

"Looks like Blondie Bear Harmony's nickname for Spike in case you've forgotten has finally decided to come out and play." Buffy smiled triumphantly and pushed him in the direction of the bed. "No protection," The couple explored the familiar course of each other's mouths with trite enthusiasm. "I'm a big girl now, I can play with the wolves with nothing but a whip."

"Buffy," Spike gasped as the Slayer eagerly ran her hands all over his clothed body. "Don't think that I'm not glad to be in this position he was currently beneath her, but what's gotten into you tonight?" Buffy didn't bother to look up from Spike's collar, which she was sliding a finger under. "Nothing, just letting out my repressed side for a change." _I'll say._ Spike felt a low rumble begin in his chest as his testosterone levels climbed.

Without any sign of warning, Buffy ripped Spike's shirt open, sending buttons pinging off the walls. "Oi! I liked that shirt!" Spike yelled in protest. "Relax, I'll buy you a new one." Buffy kissed his lower jaw and smiled, using time that she would of otherwise spent unbuttoning that ridiculous blazer. Spike gasped again at the satisfying pain of his tightening prostate. Buffy tore his shirt from his tone chest with no effort. Running her hands over his bare chest, her eyes glowed with a savage desire. Slayer strenght was such a blessing at times like these. Spike moved his hands up her thighs as Buffy hurriedly slipped off her own shirt. Spike stared at the plain white bra that held the Slayer's perfect breasts.

Buffy groaned as she tried to calmly undo her bra. After a few seconds of hopeless fumbling, "Fuck it." Buffy ripped the article off and threw it over her head. Spike's blood ignited at the sight of his mate's rock hard nipples. Before he could even move his arms, Buffy grabbed his hands and slapped them onto her swollen mammary glands. Spike's eyes glowed yellow as his inner demon momentarily broke free. Buffy grinned wolfishly. "Go ahead, let it out. I'm prepared." Spike massaged her breasts and flung back his head to keep from sinking his fangs into them. Buffy closed he eyes and savored the feel of his hands against her skin.

Spike was just thinking what a good idea it would be to take his pants off when Buffy yanked out of his grasp and fulfilled his idea with the addition of yanking her own pants off. The Slayer slipped out of her white undies and bent foreword to pull Spike's gray briefs off. She put her hands on her hips and smiled in satisfaction at the sight of her lover's erect organ. "Victory." She purred. Spike scootched back on the bed to make more room for his mistress while she slunk, catlike onto the small space.

Spike peered down the way at Buffy as she pulled herself onto her knees. "Don't you dissappoint me, William."Spike shook his head from side to side hastily. It still felt odd to hear his human name sometimes. Without another word, Buffy latched onto hir knees and slowly ever so slowly impaled herself. Both groaned at the warmth of reunion. The noise from Buffy drove Spike over the edge. Without fighting it, he felt the demon manifest itself. The vampire bit his lips as the Slayer started to move up and down and felt his fangs cut into his flesh. The sweet metallic taste of blood filled his mind as he slid his hands around Buffy's waist.

Spike felt the first wave come from deep inside of him. "Injection." He moaned. Buffy's smile reached her closed eyes. She was ready. The first rush of ice cold liquid shot up into her. Buffy gasped shrilly and had to grip Spike's sides to keep from jumping off of him. The first shot always made her jump. She braced herself for another. Spike felt it come again and licked his fangs hungrily. He wanted to devour her. He felt her twitch a bit again and again as he flooded more of himself into her.

Buffy moaned as her sexual itch was scratched thoroughly. She let her head fall back as she savored the sacred act of intercourse. She heard a beastly growl from somewhere outside of her revere. Her eyes snapped open as she fell gracefully onto her partner's torso. The Slayer looked up at the otherworldly features of Spike's vampiric side. She smiled as she met the eyes. Those yellow catlike orbs that swore eternal love to her. "I love you," she whispered. Buffy let her hand travel up to Spike's face. The vampire felt the Slayer's fingers caress his deformed face and felt the fire burn higher inside of him. "I love you too."

They kissed passionatley, the Slayer and the vampire. The two opposing sides of good and evil that had fought each other for centuries. It wasn't the first time the two forces had entwined, but it was a special pair, this one. A destined pair.

Buffy felt Spike slide out of her slowly. She sighed with satisfaction. Spike pulled her close to him and felt her subside to his embrace. As the two slowly separated, they drew closer. The whole joyous occasion had lasted only twelve minutes or so, but it had been enough to celebrate the love that had lasted for so long between them. Buffy smiled as Spike kissed the top of her head. "Promise me that we'll be together forever." Spike looked down at the small silhouette of his beloved. He bent down and moved her hair from masking her neck.

With a small kiss onto the skin he was about to drive his fangs into, Spike whispered "I promise."

**THE END**


End file.
